1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rear structure for an electric vehicle, and to an electric vehicle including the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a rear structure for an electric vehicle in which a battery storage unit is disposed below an article storage unit, and to an electric vehicle including the same.
2. Description of the Background Art
There is known a rear structure of a vehicle, in which, at the rear of the vehicle, a casing is provided, cooling units are disposed in the casing, and a refrigerator is provided above the casing. An example of such rear structure for a vehicle is disclosed in the Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-130894.
In the rear structure as disclosed in the Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-130894, the inside of the refrigerator is the only storage space from which articles can be taken in and out of. It is desirable to increase the storage capacity by making the structure such that articles can also be stored in the casing. Further, since the refrigerator greatly projects rearward as compared to the casing, there is a certain limit on the loading of baggage on top of the refrigerator, and it is desirable to increase the load weight. Furthermore, if the vehicle in the Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-130894 is an electric vehicle, a battery may be disposed at the part where the cooling units are disposed. In this case, an easy-to-use structure that allows the battery to be easily taken in and out is desirable.
An object of the present invention is to provide a rear structure for a vehicle which is easy to use and in which many articles can be stored in and loaded on.